User blog:Wassboss/Colonel quaritch vs rambo
Rambo (rambo series) vs Colonel quaritch (Avatar) Who is deadliest Edges Avatar machete vs hunting knife: As i said before knife fast and concelable, machete big and hard too wield. Edge Hunting knife RDA handgun vs colt M1911: A pistol from the future is likley to be much better than one from the present. Edge RDA handgun M60 Machine gun vs AK-47: The M60 has a higher rate of fire and range. Edge M60 machine gun. Bushboss FD-3 vs composite bow: Flammehrower vs bow. No contest. Edge Bushboss FD-3 Who. Is. Deadliest? Rambo Colonel quaritch Colonel quaritch is trekking through a jungle habitat. He has been living in the jungle for a few days now after his helicopter crash-landed in the jungle killing everyone but him. He only managed to salvage an M60, a RDA pistol a bush boss and his personal avatar machete from the wreckage. He hears a noise in the distance and heads towards it. Meanwhile rambo is at his campsite cooking up some dinner. Like quaritch he was left stranded here when his helicopter crash landed into this densely forested area. He keeps his AK-47 with him at all times. He hears the sound of a branch snapping and turns to see quaritch standing a few metres away. Mistaking him for an enemy soldier he opens fire. Quaritch dives behind a tree as the bullets fly past him. He peeks round the side of the tree but is drove back by the bullets. He fires his M60 at rambo also missing. Rambo fires another shot from his AK but this time he aims and almost takes quaritch’s head off. Quaritch yells in surprise and fires again hitting rambo’s arm several times. Rambo drops his AK and quaritch shoots it destroying it instantly. Rambo shields his eyes from the debris and pulling out his colt M1911 and carefully aiming hits quaritch right in the leg. Quaritch shouts in pain and opens fire on rambo spraying bullets everywhere. Rambo jumps behind the cover of a rock as the bullets bounce of the rock. Quaritch runs out of ammo and pulling out his RDA handgun gets back behind cover. Rambo peeks over the rock but he can’t see quaritch anywhere. Quaritch pops out from behind a tree and fires scraping rambo’s arm. Rambo fires back narrowly missing quaritch’s head by an inch. They continue in this fashion until quaritch runs out of ammo. Discarding the handgun he unsheathes his machete and using the cover of the forest starts to approach rambo. Rambo looks for quaritch and again can’t find him. Suddenly quaritch emerges from the bushes with a roar and swings the machete catching rambo off guard and making him drop the pistol. He then pulls out his hunting knife and thrusts forward but quaritch easily dodges. “You can’t beat me” says rambo “So just give up now and i won’t hurt you”. “Ha do you think i became a colonel by believing lies like that” quaritch sneers. He swings the machete again but rambo jumps back and thrusts his knife forward stabbing quaritch in the hand. Quaritch drops his machete and holds his hand in pain. Rambo gose in for the kill and stabs forward again but quaritch kicks the knife out of his hands. He then hits rambo round the face with the nozzle of the Bush boss. “Wait where did you get that flamethrower” says rambo stumbling back in shock. Quaritch smiles “Had it on the whole time” he says smugly. Didn’t you notice”. He then sends a line of flames at rambo. Rambo leaps to the side as the fire set the trees behind him alight. He then scrambles off and runs off out of the range of the flames. Quaritch hardly notices as he laughs manically setting more parts of the jungle alight. Suddenly he feels something hit him in the chest. He looks down and sees an arrow sticking out of his chest. He looks up and sees rambo standing upright bow in hand. He falls backwards and is burned to a crisp by the flames. Rambo waits till the flames die down before going back to his camp. Finding nothing but a smouldering wreck he turns picks up his knife from the floor and heads off into the jungle. Winner Rambo Expert’s opinion While quaritch had the better weapons it was rambo’s training and superior marksmanship that won him the day. This round ends on thursday the 24th of febuary and next round is Samus( Metroid series) vs predator (Predator movies). Category:Blog posts